The Lost Hiraishin
by izyizy
Summary: Minato Namikaze's unadulterated use of his infamous Hiraishin no jutsu was actually dangerous. Space time jutsu should never be used that often, as the long term effects can sometimes be hazardous. Well, sometimes they're not. Minato's jutsu changed his DNA, which changed the genetic makeup of his protegee. See how Naruto Grows into a fantastic ninja...With Hiraishin. NON-YAOI.


A/N: No, I don't own Naruto, and I don't make money from this. I'm only saying it once.

* * *

"No! Don't!"

"You're the Nine-tailed Fox! You're the demon! Now DIE!"

Naruto stood stock still, too shocked by the revelations to move. He heard a squelch, and looked up to find Iruka Umino looking straight at him...with a fuuma shuriken in his back. Judging by the angle and trajectory, it had been aimed for Naruto...

"...Why...?"

"Because you're not the Fox! You're a orphan, like me. You know what it's like to be alone. You've become like a little brother to me. So I will die to defend you if necessary!"

_But..._

Apparently, Iruka was having none of Naruto's doubts. He turned around, fully prepared to fight a better shinobi to the death, knowing he would likely lose. It was about more than just a traitor threatening Konoha now. It was about defending family. Mizuki had made things personal**.** The fool had no idea...

Suddenly, springing from out of the corner of his vision, a yellow streak flashed out, slamming straight into and through the traitorous chunin. This came as such a shock to Iruka that it took him a full five seconds to realize Naruto was standing in the remains of Mizuki's body.

"Naruto?" He ventured, only to start gagging as his nostrils were brutally assaulted by the smell of burnt flesh. He tried again, "Naruto? Naruto! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh..." Naruto came back to reality, suddenly realizing where he was. His face took on a greenish tinge as he stepped out of the gory cooked mess, somehow managing to affect a sheepish air as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Er, that wasn't how I planned on taking him down."

Iruka looked at him. Then bust out laughing.

"That wasn't -hahaaa- how you -snort- planned on taking him out? Then pray tell, "He continued, sobering up, "how did you plan on defeating him?"

Naruto immediately grew cheerful again, "Oh! I was probably gonna gang up on him with a bunch of shadow clones! I had just learned it when you had caught up with me. I can only make twenty, though..."

Iruka, understandably, was floored. Naruto, the dead last of the academy, to dumb to wear anything but orange, couldn't get a clue about Hinata/Sakura, learned Kage Bunshin in an HOUR?! An advanced A rank kinjutsu meant for ninjutsu specialist jonin with high chakra capacities, no less! Iruka sighed as he palmed his face. He really should have guessed that the reason Naruto did so badly at anything involving small amounts of chakra and finesse. It was pretty obvious now that his abundance of chakra made his control abysmal. I mean, the evidence was right in front of him. Naruto had made five clones to prove it, and he didn't even look winded! If Iruka himself had tried that, he'd be dead!

Iruka smiled. Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin were the basic three academy jutsu required to graduate. Naruto had at first only failed to perform one of those, and now he had shored up his weak front and made it his strength. Of course, with what he was about to do, the civilians would raise a stink about protocol and such, as they seemed determined to hold Naruto back in whatever way possible, but Iruka was sure the Hokage would support him on this.

"Naruto...close your eyes..."

"Umm, okay sensei, but why?"

"Just do it, Naruto!"

"Okay, okay..."

Iruka smiled at Naruto's familiar attitude. He reached up and untied his forehead protector, given to him by his father when he became a genin, and tied it on Naruto's head.

"Okay, you can open you eyes now."

The first thing Naruto noticed when he opened his eyes was Iruka's bare forehead. Quickly realizing what that must mean, he reached up to his own, and found the headband on his own head. "Iruka-sensei..."

"You earned it, Naruto. After all, you did perform the Bunshin, just like I asked."

Naruto, teary eyed, looked like he was about to start bawling teas of joy, when suddenly he clutched at his chest with a grimace. A sudden, sharp pain had sprung up there, along with a heavy sensation in his body, as if i was exhausted. He didn't think he could get up and walk if wanted to.

Iruka was worried. "Naruto? Are you alright?

Naruto quickly went to reassure him, "Yeah, I think so, I just don't think I can- Agggh!" He bit back a cry of pain, folding in two to try to shelter himself from the pain. It wasn't very effective, seeing as the pain originated from within the boy himself.

Naruto felt himself be picked up as he began to black out. "Naruto! Hold on!" Iruka said, "we gotta get you to the hospital!"

* * *

"He's in cardiac arrest!"

"I'm not treating him. Better if he dies."

"If you don't treat him, I'll **KILL YOU!**"

...

* * *

What seemed like many hours later, Naruto became aware of a steady, rhythmic sound...

Drip...

Drip...

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this isn't longer, guys, but this IS only the prologue, after all. Don't worry, future updates, though they may not be often nor consistent, will be longer, and I basically went everywhere I wanted to go with this chapter, and thus saw no reason in making it longer beating around the bush. If anyone has any tips on how to make chapters longer without making it over-detailed or stupid sounding, let me know!


End file.
